


Love Starts With A Confession

by joohoneyowrangejuiyce



Series: ShowKi-Inspired Stories [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohoneyowrangejuiyce/pseuds/joohoneyowrangejuiyce
Summary: Shownu sings Love Starts With A Confession to ease Kihyun's heart.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: ShowKi-Inspired Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755895
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Love Starts With A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> The story isn't based on any particular Showki's moments. It's just that.. I've been feeling that the song is the kind of song Shownu would sing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it 💙

"What are you doing, hyung?"

Minhyuk startled and turned his back to find Jooheon standing behind him, sipping his orange juice.

Minhyuk put his hands on Jooheon's shoulders, "Sssttt!"

"What happened hyung? Why don't you come inside?" Jooheon whispered.

They both stood in the hallway outside their waiting room. They were scheduled to shoot a new variety show in an hour. The other members were taking turns to have their lunch at the cafetaria.

"Hyung, what's wrong?" Jooheon asked.

Minhyuk sighed, "Someone is confessing to Shownu hyung inside."

Jooheon choked on his juice, "What are you talking about? Confessing? Who? How?"

"I don't know!" Minhyuk patted Jooheon's back to stop him from coughing, "I think it's one of the talk show writers! She's worked with us couple times."

Jooheon peeked inside the waiting room and gasped, "That's Writer Jung, hyung. She was a junior writer during MX-Ray!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I remember her briefing us back then!"

Minhyuk nodded his head and continued taking a peek. He saw Writer Jung was giving something that looked like a wrapped gift to Shownu.

"What do we do, hyung? We can't stand here the whole day.. and what if Kihyun hyung finds out.."

"What if I find out what?"

Minhyuk and Jooheon gasped. Jooheon even dropped his tumbler. Kihyun took and gave it back to Jooheon, whose face was all pale.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing! You've finished your lunch? Why don't we have coffee?"

"Yes hyung let's go I want coffee too!"

Kihyun raised his eyebrows at his members' awkward overjoyed voice.

"You've had your coffee, Min. And you don't drink coffee these days, Honey. Now move. Let me in and see what is it that you've been peeking at."

Minhyuk and Jooheon stared at each other, knowing that it was no use to hide anything from Kihyun. They held hands, hoping that whatever Kihyun found would not lead to 3rd world war. Meanwhile, the main vocalist held the door knob but stopped.

"...might be hard but I just hope you can take this. I really just want to tell you how I feel.. I know it's hard for idols to be involved in a romantic relationship, so yeah, it's purely a confession."

Kihyun chuckled in sarcasm. He got it now. Someone apparently was making a love confession to his very own boyfriend. Hard to be involved in a romantic relationship, she said? But he is dating me bitch, Kihyun cursed inaudibly.

"Hyung, I bring your lunch." Kihyun walked in to the waiting room leisurely.

Shownu had no idea how to respond and stood awkwardly. Did Kihyun hear Writer Jung's confession? Would he ask about the wrapped gift on his hand? How much did he hear and see? Did Kihyun catch that Writer Jung intentionally held his hands for a few seconds and he was too flustered that he didn't have the chance to say anything because Kihyun opened the door and walked in at that very second?

He put Shownu's lunch at the table and asked, "What are you doing, hyung? Come quick have your lunch. You don't want to give Writer Jung any trouble for being late, do you? I got you your favorite burger set and coffee."

"Ah.. okay." Shownu sat and started eating his lunch.

Minhyuk, couldn't stand the situation, stepped in and started talking to Writer Jung about the show until eventually all the members came.

"Kihyunnie.."

"Yes, hyung? You've finished your lunch?"

"I have."

Kihyun started to clean up the table but Shownu stopped him.

"Leave it, Ki.. can we talk for a moment?"

"We'll start shooting in 20 minutes, hyung."

Shownu sighed, "Then let's talk at home, okay?"

Kihyun nodded absentmindedly.

The shoot went well. Nothing looked noticeably odd from Kihyun - he still acted confident, full of pride. He stood beside Shownu all the time; a position he claimed since only God knows when and everyone accepted anyway. He put his arms around Shownu's shoulder and reacted big to whatever Shownu said or did.. basically everything was just as usual.

But Shownu, and the others, knew for sure that Kihyun held back his emotion. No one was really sure what it was, be it jealousy, anger, sadness.. but Kihyun was definitely not being himself the whole time they were on set. By the end of the shoot, everyone was made aware of the scene in the waiting room earlier - thanks to Minhyuk.

"I'll see you at home. Let's talk, okay?" Shownu whispered to Kihyun's ears just before the younger got in the car.

"Yeah, whatever." Kihyun mumbled.

They traveled in different cars, and that was the longest car ride in Shownu's life thus far. As soon as they reached home, Kihyun heated some dinner for the members and announced that he was still full and would just go straight to bed.

"Should I be scared..?" Changkyun asked, breaking the silence Kihyun left after going upstairs.

"I'm already scared." said Jooheon.

"I forgot to put my shoes on the rack and Kihyun hyung didn't nag me." now Changkyun felt a bit scared.

"Hyung, make it right, please. We still have a whole remaining week to shoot the show, meaning the whole remaining week to come to the set and meet Writer Jung." said Hyungwon.

"Hyung, please! I'm scared!" Jooheon squeaked.

"Shut up, Jooheon. If anything, I'd be the first person in Kihyun's murder list." Minhyuk gulped down his beer.

"Just go and try have a good talk with him." Wonho patted Shownu's shoulder to encourage him.

Shownu sighed. He might be the leader of the group, but Kihyun was really the anchor that kept him, and the rest of the group, in place. Kihyun meant stability. And everytime Kihyun got swayed by emotion, their ship got shaking.

Kihyun had just finished showering when Shownu entered his room. Their room, technically, since Shownu rarely slept in his own room.

"Hyung, did you finish your dinner? Go take a shower and rest, then. You worked hard today."

Kihyun opened the wardrobe and took out a clean shirt, sweatpants, and boxer for Shownu and put them on the bathroom counter.

"I've set the water temperature to your liking, hyung. Undress please, I'll do the laundry."

Kihyun. The one who knew him best, who always made sure he was comfortable, who never let him think about trivial things and only concentrate on the betterment of the team.

"What did I do to deserve you, Ki..?" Shownu pulled Kihyun to his arms.

Kihyun didn't respond. He just hugged Shownu back, almost like a reflex.

"I've hurt you today right, baby?" Shownu kissed the top of Kihyun's head.

"No hyung, you never hurt me." Kihyun let go of the hug and push Shownu to the bathroom, "Now take a shower okay.. I'll make you some tea so you can sleep better."

Shownu sighed. He found a cup of tea on the bedside table right after he finished taking a shower. It still amazed him how Kihyun could always make sure that his tea, and coffee, was always perfectly warm for him. He finished his tea and got on the bed, hugging Kihyun from behind.

"Thank you for the tea, baby.. are you asleep?"

Kihyun hummed and buried himself deeper under the blanket.

"Thank you, Yoo Kihyun.. for being the amazing you." Shownu refused to let go and kept holding the younger from behind, "I'm sorry I'm lacking in so many ways. I'm sorry I can't take care of you as well as you do to me.."

Kihyun was at the verge of crying. Shownu's low voice had always been his weakness.

"I'm sorry you had to see what you saw today. I should have stated clearly that I couldn't accept her feeling."

"She didn't ask you to, hyung." Kihyun sobbed, "She has won by saying it was just a confession.. that she didn't expect anything in return. That she knew it was hard for you to be involved in romantic relationship.."

"Baby.."

"It must be hard for you right? Be in this relationship with me.. with someone like me."

Shownu turned Kihyun's back so he could see his face. His heart broke into pieces finding tears were flowing from his boyfriend's crescent eyes.

"What do you mean someone like you..? You're perfect, Ki. No one could have loved me better!"

Kihyun couldn't hold back anymore and broke down crying. It would have been easier if Writer Jung asked Shownu to be his boyfriend - then Shownu could have just said no. It would have been easier if Writer Jung asked Shownu if he could accept her feeling - then Shownu could have just refused.

But she only confessed.. so what could Shownu possibly do?

Kihyun was well aware that Shownu was not in any place to say anything about their relationship.. he knew he signed up for this the day he and Shownu decided to start. So why would he cry now?

"I should have told the world I'm yours, Ki. All I am, is yours."

Kihyun closed his eyes. He knew they still had a hell of a long way until it could finally happen.

That night, Kihyun cried to sleep in Shownu's arms.

\---

"Are you feeling better, hyung?" Changkyun asked full of concern, to which Kihyun nodded.

Their make up artist worked twice harder today to hide Kihyun's swollen eyes. Shownu felt so guilty and prepared breakfast before Kihyun was up, only to make him broke down in tears again.

They all managed to reach the set on time despite the little chaos coming from impromptu dance by Jooheon and Changkyun plus Minhyuk and Hyungwon's failed attempt to do the laundry - all done as a mission to cheer Kihyun up.

The concept for today's shoot was a battle to collect points, whereby the member with the most points would be rewarded with a set of hanwoo beef. The last battle was karaoke, to which Changkyun and Minhyuk were competing for the first place with a very tight margin from previous games.

The others agreed to just have fun at the last battle. And the main PD decided to heat up the moment by saying,

"If any of you would like to make a confession to someone, then this is the right time."

The members laughed it off but Shownu stood and went right away to the karaoke machine, "I'll go first!"

"Wooohoooo Shownu hyung who are you confessing to?" Jooheon shouted.

"Monbebe, of course. I belong to Monbebe." Shownu answered while looking at Kihyun whom had been holding their official lightstick for a while - since the karaoke round started.

Kihyun could feel his face reddened and he hoped the camera wouldn't catch it.

"What are you gonna sing?" Wonho asked.

"Love Starts with A Confession."

It was a sweet song by Kim Bum Soo, senior singer they all looked up too, especially Kihyun as the main vocalist. But more than that, Kihyun knew. He knew it was Shownu's way to tell him that he loved him. To tell him his deepest feeling. To tell the world subtly that he had his heart held.

"Love came without a sound  
And made my heart tremble  
I see myself touching my phone for no reason  
I tried calming my pounding heart  
And called you  
But I couldn’t hear that voice  
Which I long for even more today

I will confess to you today  
I will tell the world that I love you  
Though I don’t have anything  
I will give you happiness  
Only you alone is enough for me

Love was always pain to me  
So I didn’t want to do it ever again  
But the moment I met you, I knew  
That I was a fool with so many fears

I will confess to you today  
I will tell the world that I love you  
Though I don’t have anything  
I will give you happiness  
Only you alone is enough for me

Like the bright stars, I’ll protect you  
I’ll shine on you wherever you are  
The day a corner of my heart disappears  
I will tell you, thank you for accepting me  
Thank you for letting me love you.."

Kihyun held his breath, and his tears, and when Shownu finished singing the song with his soulful voice, he held back the urge to jump to his strong arms and stay there until the end of time. He didn't know how he finished the shoot; all he knew was when it was finally wrapped up and they were back at the dorm, the members gave him and Shownu some privacy and the next thing he knew was he already sat on his boyfriend's lap, kissing him passionately.

"Wow Ki, had I known you'd be like this over a song I'd sing for you much more often."

Kihyun slapped Shownu's cheek playfully and hugged him, "Don't tease me! I know it wasn't just a song."

Shownu smiled and caressed Kihyun's back, "It wasn't. You know I'm bad with words.. and I can't do much of sweet stuffs you love. But the only thing I could think of when the PD said I could use the chance to confess was you. And that song. And the fact that I could sing in front of all the staffs. So.."

"I know, I know." Kihyun ruffled Shownu's hair and kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry I was being so negative yesterday. Sometimes I just feel so frustrated for not being able to say you're mine.. when you're being this handsome and cool and sexy and everything."

Shownu cupped Kihyun's face, "I am the one who's sorry, baby. I should've been able to do better. There would be one day when I can finally be able to tell the world that I'm yours. Until then.. please stay by my side."

"I'm here. Always." 

\---


End file.
